heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2008-12-30. End of days, by Cool
Cool, 12/30/2008 5:07 AM :Final roll call anyone? One month and no action? Alas, I know its busy with the hoildays and such, but on my end, everything feels likes it over with this site. If I ever ranted before, I must have stated a million times over that MSN Groups closing right now was the WORST effin timing for me personally. I'm so effin clogged with a backlog of work from this year and last. I will always pinpoint the fall of 2007 where I started to loose grasp on the organization of my life, I've done nothing but fall deeper down the rabbit hole in 2008. You people that read this text have no clue, no clue as to how MASSIVELY BEHIND I am in everything, that no amont of positivte thinking will get me ahead. Its impoosible for me to catch up; somehow I wish I could get a month off work. Just recently I got a bad virus and had to reformat for the first time in two years. If that wasn't the final blow, I don't know what is, as it took me two weeks to get back on track. My hoildays were less then spectaulaur, and the weather has been horrible. I still have never fully finished cleaning my room since I started in late November (or was it October) after two years of doing nothing. I can barley keep my blog active to one shitty post a month, and I havent done any e-mails since JULY 2008! Fuck, I have addresses written down for people to contact, and now I have no clue why I was writing them in the first place! Not to mention I have over 300 e-mails in my inbox and my entire 2007 year not yet deleted! PLUSPLUS Hotmail totally fucked me and every other user over my changing thier layout to this horrible shitlicking new layout that is just effin TERRIBLE, moreso for poeple on 800 by 600 res. Die in a fire Bill Gates, and whoever else thought it would be a good idea to get rid of classic Hotmail. Its suddnely creeping up how fast time is running out for this site. I still havent even gone through the site yet to save all the best posts. I just have no FUCKIN TIIIIIIME. URGH, I fuckin hate Microsoft so fuckin much. I'm so lost in a jumbled mess its not even funny. I was supposed to post up a message about the official moving date by now, but I've totally spaced and forgotten, and I had a fuckin load of other things to do for the site before it closes and now its already effin almost January. Sorry if I come off like some bitch of an emo kid, but I am hating my life right now. All I see is a person that has spent years falling behind in a slump that started after high school, and its never gotten better. I see the days of my life pass me by, faster and faster every year, and look - suddenly, I'll be 24 in about five months. I see so many pieces of paper surronding me with shit I wanted to do, and everything reminds undone, because I have NO TIME for anything anymore, sometimes it seems I never did. Hell, I haven't even seen an episode of Hey Arnold! in fuckin YEARS. I knew that show so much, now it seems like a distant memory from a person I used to be. I guess this is what they call growing up. I hate it. I feel like every year I loose contact with more people, and with the world in gereral. I tried, but what's the use when people just forget about you anyway? I pride myself as someone who never lets loose ends go - I am determined to catch up on everything someday, because I owe it to my younger self who started all these endveours years ago. But when I got folders that havent been looked at since 2004 and 2005, and a mess of other porjects that never even got off the ground, I really have to sit and look back at how evey year, I seem to accomplish NOTHING, while gaining ten other things. I wonder how my life would be now if I never got so PC-whipped and sucked into the world of the computer, which started almost ten years ago now when I entered highschool. ....wow, did I just type that? A decade since I started highschool? I just wish the world would go anyway and leave me alone. Leave me enough money for me to live freely and steadily, so I can just stay indoors and play catch-up for the rest of my depressing life. ---- genaminna, 12/30/2008 11:42 AM :DUDE! SERIOUSLY! People are all around the world, suffering in MANY worst ways than you are, who would LOVE to be in your position of having too many creative ideas to complete. PLEASE. Ikc if you get mad, 'cause you SHOULD get mad-- as long as it inspires you. Attitude is everything in life. If you have a negative attitude about life, you will attract everything negative about it. The way you are talking now, I'm not SURPRISED that all of this is happening to you. Maybe it is trying to wake you up. It sounds like your soul is crying for help-- for you to LISTEN to it, for once. (You don't have to answer me, but) What the hell made you wanna get this job in the first place? Why did you even move out? Was it your choice? Were you forced? Whether it was your own decision or not, you have to take *responsibility* for your choice and position, or else, nothing will change for you. If you can't find another job immediately, then at LEAST be grateful that you are able to eat everyday from it, for now. There is always a possibility for change, as long as you are alive. At least you are LIVING. So, DO something with your life. The more you focus on what's hard in your life, the harder it will become. The problems keep piling up, because all you see are the problems, instead of the solutions. ---- Cool, 12/31/2008 12:29 AM :ha, i knew you'd be first to reply. my soul? lol wut. job - I'm excellent at what I do, I detail cars like no one else. I never moved out (where you read that?), can't afford it plus I'm a cheap fucker that would rather live at home right now (moreso with the "looming" economy). I have job security at least, as I work for a Toyota dealership and my boss knows I'm one of his best. Change? Tickticktick. Going to be 24. Only a stones-throw away from 30. The only soultion I see is winning the lottery. Money would make me happy, and give me the time needed to sort stuff out. ---- genaminna, 12/31/2008 12:41 AM :Well, at least I care enough to try and help you. What, you don't think you have a soul? Sorry, I just assumed that you moved out. It doesn't matter if you're good at what you do-- it matters if you like how you're spending your time. And if not, then you need to change it. Complaining about it is only prolonging the problem and distracting you from what you from what would help. So, you're willing to be miserable at 30 too? ---- genaminna, 12/31/2008 12:45 AM :*distracting you from what would help. ---- Cool, 12/31/2008 11:51 PM :I have a soul, I guess. Miserbale at 30? I dunno. I don't see things changing anytime soon. Due to my virus and my overhaul reformat on my computer, I no longer have Java for the chatroom and have yet found a good cleint. Part of me getting the virus was the fact it preyed on outdated Java, which I had. I would love to spend my time in the chatroom tonight with others as I'm staying home alone by myself tonight (even my sister and mother have more friends than I do), but sadly that's not possible. I wish everyone a Happy New Year and hopefully a good 2009. Please pray for me that I get more free time! -Stephen ---- Flank17, 1/4/2009 10:55 AM :Hi Steve, haven't talked for a while. I'm really, really sorry that you don't have time and can't do everything you need to do. It's hard to advice something here. Sure, it's good that you have food and home, at this time it is avery important thing. I'd suggest you to concentrate more on surviving, considering the crisis. I also have tons of things and not everything in this short life could be done. May be you need to drop something, even if it's a good thing. Just to lose ballast and complete the other things. Try to make things short-spoken and concentrated to save time and efforts. In any case, you are the HA community keeper and we appreciate it very much, thanks! Of course, I'm praying for you. P. S. May be you guys can use MSN, or Yahoo, or AIM messenger instead of this chatroom. could be much more convenient. ---- number_one_inuyasha_fan, 1/4/2009 10:35 PM :Perhaps, if you're incredibly busy - which it sounds like you are - a temporary helping hand could be used to back everything up? Like, temporarily grant admin to someone else who is dedicated. Sorry things aren't going so well for ya. ---- Cool, 1/5/2009 5:58 AM :Sigh, as if MSN has to fuck me over now as the clock runs out for this site. Arnold's Room, out of every website I ever created, was my most popular site. All my other sites are fine, but I just noticed the homepage is missing. WTF. I just went to my statcounter settings and I have no hits at all since Saturday. Goddamit. ---- Cool, 1/7/2009 2:27 AM :FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Damnit, I'm ticked. I just realized I didn't pull over some important Word files to my other HD before I reformatted. I just went into a Word doc and realized I'm missing recent modifications, and then it hit me. Fuck, I had almost everything copied over, except in my huge Arhive of files,I missed the Word docs, and some of them are already dated docs. If only I had remembered. I lost some minor updates here and there, lost some chats, didn't loose any e-mails, but the biggest mods I made to one doc are gone and I'm really pissed as now I can't remember at all what I added. it sucks because there is no way to bring these files back, no other copy exists. :( Ever since this site was made (plus all my others), if a joining member left comments before joining I always saved them. I didn't copy that doc since August 2008, so I bet I lost a fair bit. At least the homepage came back. Grrr. ---- unluckystunt, 1/7/2009 4:45 PM :Yo, I'm still around. I got your e-mail btw Steve. I like the suggestion to give someone temporary mod/admin status, if you'd be up for that. At least to help you move Arnold's Room to Multiply. I don't know if this site's activity will "die" once you move it, but even if it does you'll at least have it all archived online. Sorry for your computer problems. I know it's frustrating to not be able to complete your projects, but there are only so many hours in the day and at some point you just have to set priorities and focus on what's most important. Kim ---- Cool, 1/8/2009 3:36 AM :Actually, moving to Multipy was farily easy as MSN sets everything up for you to move. With a couple clicks my Sonic Underground website moved to Multipy in about five mins. AR may take longer due to its size. As far as I know, all message baord posts stay saved. I only wish the website was more completed before the move, as its been sitting undone for over two years. Other projects I started are hitting the five and SIX year old mark. If I can get my shit together, Arnold's Room will be moved at the end of January! That's right! Get a look at at this place. Because after being here for over six years, the layout as you know it will be no more! Overal, I'd like to focos on my blog more, The Cartoon Couch Potato. Heh, and since making a blog is so easy, I really should make a Hey Arnold! blog somday. It would make more sense, and I'm sure would get more hits on Google when people are looking for things about the show. Stephen ---- Cool, 1/10/2009 2:51 AM :Even though its been dead over like three years, I'll be moving Save Hey Arnold! tommorrow, on the 10th - which will mark exactly 5 years and seven months on MSN. ---- Lord_Malachite, 1/20/2009 1:03 AM :Hello everyone, Lord Malachite here. It looks like we are indeed coming around to the "end of days," when this site will pack up and head to a new location after all these years. This site has been our home for a long time, and I know that all of us have had good times here, myself included. There's kind of a melancholy sadness about this for me. Like I don't really know what to feel. My life has changed so much in the last few years, and I admit I find I just don't have the time to devote to my fandoms as I once did. Ever since agreeing to become a call center supervisor, I've just been so inundated with work that I've hardly had time to think. I still get a weekly dose of HA, by watching episodes online with my best friend, via voice chat. I don't think that I'll ever give that up. And the recent Burn on Demand release has been a godsend, finally allowing me to watch some of my favorite episodes from the comfort of my couch, with an indulgent snack and a whiskey sour. To this day, I'm still thinking about the characters, still crafting my epic "Instant Gratification" fanfic (really!), and still quoting episodes that always manage to make me chuckle. I love this show. I love the people it has helped me meet, and I love all of the ways its touched my life and made me a better person. I'd definitely like to say more if I weren't pressed for time, but as usual, I'm at work. I'll see if I can follow-up from home tonight. LM ---- Cool, 1/26/2009 4:34 AM : Thought I'd share a quick thought. With the closing of MSN Groups, and them being moved to Multiply which a "social networking" type place; and me recently going through all my old Internet bookmarks removing old dead or offline sites, I have came to a realization: that the "fansite" as we used to know it, as of 2009, is gone. Think about it. Think how much has changed over the Internet in a decade. Yes, websites popped online as early as 1994/95, but now its 2009 and it’s not uncommon to still see a couple of websites from 1998/99/00 still online after all these years. It was around the late 90's, imo, where personal websites and fansites really took off. And now look at them - these websites are ten years old, and many or dead or very outdated, with very few being translated into the current time. The Internet is literally littered with abandoned webpages from years ago that show their age and how the Internet was "back in that time". Back "in the day" a fansite is where you could go to get anything and everything you wanted about your favorite show. As far as I see it, those days are gone. Fact one: Many companies that offered free web hosting for websites have died or no longer offer free hosting/building. Remember the early 2000's? So many places offered a certain amount of storage and bandwidth, etc, free of charge. Cityslide, Homestead, AOL, and now MSN Communities/Groups, died. Fact two: So many online services have been created over the past ten years that really, you don't need a your own website/fansite anymore. All you need is a main webpage that has links to all the places/accounts your stuff is hosted or where you can find info: Want older info on a show? - Wikipedia Current news/info? - a blog (Blogger/Wordpress) A place to chat? - a forum/message board, or social website (MySpace, Facebook, hi5, Windows Live Spaces, Multipy, Livejournal) Fanart? - Deviantart, Side7, Imageboards (7chan, 4chan) Fanfic? - FanFiction.net Videos and Fan Videos? - Youtube, Veoh, Blip TV, Newgrounds, (others I'm sure I'm missing) Screenshots/Official Art? - Photobucket, Flickr, Imageshack, Picasa, Imageboards (7chan, 4chan) Downloads? - Rapidshare, Megaupload, Sendspace, YouSendIt, etc Other links? - Google it See what I mean? Why have all this stuff on your website and pay for space when you can put it up for free somewhere else and it gets noticed more? Lets face it people, the fansite as we know it, is dead. And MSN Groups closing is another sad progression to technology gearing more towards social networking websites (what is it with all of them these days! its almost impossible not to be tracked down! there is no privacy anymore!). It took MSN shutting these places down for me to realize "holy fuck, 1999 was ten years ago!", and I REMEMBER being online in high school back then, and look at how hugely different the world wide web is!! Its nothing like it was...and I kinda miss the simplicity it had back then. I guess if I ever continued work on my Hey Arnold! projects, for the "information" side, I'd start a blog about it. Really, it seems like the right direction to go. Blogs get noticed alot in search engines and whatnot. They are a great place to find information and personal opinions. It may not be laid out like a website...but then again a lot of websites these days use a "posting like a blog" layout update system which allows visitors to comment on updates. Really, who needs a guestbook anymore these days, either? One downside to having a different account for everything...remembering passwords and usernames. I have so many now I had to write them down. I'm not sure if I like where the Internet is going these days, but there sure is nothing we can do to stop it.